


Flashcards | Taekook Oneshot

by seokv



Category: Jung Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, Wholesome, i'm sorry this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokv/pseuds/seokv
Summary: Taehyung hates studying for french, but he hates it a little less when his boyfriend, Jungkook, is helping him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Flashcards | Taekook Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first oneshot i'm posting on here, i'm super excited to share this with everyone and i hope you enjoy taekook being stupidly cute and wholesome boyfriends.

“Jungkook.” Taehyung huffed and crossed his arms.

A soft chuckle left Jungkook’s lips as he directed his attention to his adorable pouting boyfriend.

“Hmm?” He mused.

“I hate this.” Taehyung pushed away the flashcards that were spread out in front of him.

“You’re never going to learn french with that attitude.” Jungkook teased him while picking up the flashcards.

“C'mon baby, ten more minutes.” He held one up to him. 

“Aller.” 

“Good, and what’s that mean?”

Taehyung let out an exasperated sigh. 

“To go.”

After ten minutes, Taehyung was more than done. “It’s been 10 minutes Jungkook.” He lifted himself off of the bed. “Let’s go get some food.”

“Wait! I have one more.” Jungkook laughed as Taehyung’s face twisted in disgust.

“No let’s just go.” He sighed

“Baby” Jungkook pouted, looking up at Taehyung with those pleading eyes, and who was he to say no?

“Fine.” he huffed and sat down on the bed across from Jungkook

Jungkook lifted the flashcard looking at Taehyung with sparkling eyes.

Taehyung’s eyes squinted as he read the phrase

“M'embrasser?”

Kiss me.

“Okay” Jungkook perked up and leaned over to press his lips against Taehyung’s. Their lips locked in a soft kiss, interrupted by Taehyung’s gentle laughter.

“You’re so dumb.” He giggled against his lips, leaning in to connect them once more.

They kissed like that for what seemed like forever.

Soft and gentle breaths were exchanged between them after they pulled apart, now laying on the bed facing each other

“Would you kill me if I said I had another flash card?” Jungkook run his fingers through Taehyung’s wavy hair

Taehyung laughed in response. “Another one?” He pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s and pecked his lips. “I guess that’s okay.” 

Jungkook sat up and scooted to the end of the bed where the flashcards were now in a messy pile. He shuffled through them, trying to find the exact one he wanted to show to his boyfriend. Intrigued, Taehyung sat up watching him with a fond look in his eyes.

“Okay... found it.” He turned around on the bed, sitting in front of Taehyung. 

“Here.” 

Taehyung stared at the index card quizzically.

“Veux-tu m'épouser?”

Will you marry me.

Taehyung looked up at Jungkook who was wearing a big, amused smile. 

Taehyung was speechless, just staring at the younger with wide eyes full of bewilderment. 

“I mean if you’re asking...” Jungkook trailed off with a playful tone in his voice.

“Jungkook..” Taehyung was pretty sure he had not blinked since he read the question. “Jungkook are you being serious.” 

Jungkook only shrugged, the amuse smile pulling down into a gentle one. He reached down and pulled out the ring box he had been carrying around for months from his bag.

Taehyung gasped when Jungkook opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring.

“As serious as you want me to be.” his voice was just above a whisper.

Tears swelled in Taehyung’s eyes. “Of course i want you to be serious.” He couldn’t help but laugh. “I can't believe you're proposing to me with french flashcards.”

“....That’s a yes though, right?” Jungkook mused

“Of course it’s a yes.” Taehyung pulled Jungkook to him, pressing his lips against his. “A million times yes.” 

Jungkook slid the ring on Taehyung’s finger. “There.” He pecked his lips. “Perfect.” 

Taehyung smiled at his fiancé.

Maybe french didn’t suck so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! it's super short but it's a one shot soooo lolol. i'll get started on an actual fic soon, i have the prompt and everything but i still have to plan it out and write the first chapter. thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! (also i haven't taken a french class in a year so pls forgive me if my french is butchered)
> 
> follow my twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/taeseokj_  
> leave a comment on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/taeyuungs


End file.
